Impact/HOH Digital Destruction featuring... the 2019 King of the Ring Tournament!
Production Storylines The event featured a total of 15 professional wrestling matches, one untelevised match, four shown during Sunday Night Heat and the remaining 10 matches broadcast live on Pay-Per-View (PPV). Some of the matches featured wrestlers who were involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines and others are teamed up with no backstory. Wrestlers themselves portrayed either heels (wrestling term for those who portray the "bad guys") or faces (those who portray the "good guys") as they competed in matches with pre-determined outcomes. The main feud heading into King of the Ring was between Stone Cold Steve Austin and The McMahons (Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon) in a handicap ladder match. The storyline began at WrestleMania XV, when Austin won the WWF Championship from The Rock. The following months, Vince and Shane had been feuding with each other when Shane took control of The Corporation and later revealed that he was the mastermind behind his sister Stephanie McMahon's abduction at the hands of The Undertaker and his Ministry of Darkness. At the time, Shane and Undertaker joined forces to form the Corporate Ministry. The previous month at Over The Edge, Austin lost the WWF Championship to Undertaker after Shane who served as special referee made a quick three count to ensure Undertaker the victory. Three weeks later, it was revealed that the Corporate Ministry served a "greater power" whom they were taking orders from behind the scenes. After Undertaker and Austin's title match ended in a no contest, the Ministry dropped to their knees in the ring and the greater power emerged from the back and revealed himself to Austin who was tied up in the ring ropes. The following week, the greater power was revealed as Vince McMahon who explained that his face turn was a plot to screw Austin out of the WWF Championship. Linda and Stephanie appeared on the stage and Stephanie berated Vince and Shane for using her to get to Austin. Linda then announced that she had step down as the CEO of the WWF and has hand-picked her successor which was revealed to be Stone Cold. Austin announced as CEO that he would be facing the McMahons in a handicap match at King of the Ring. A week later, after Austin dumped cow manure into Vince's office at the WWF headquarters, Vince announced the match would be a ladder match with 100% ownership in a briefcase hanging high above the ring. The following week, Austin defeated Big Bossman in singles match to ensure there would be no interference from the Corporate Ministry. The secondary feud heading into King of the Ring was between The Undertaker and The Rock over the WWF Championship. The feud started on the June 7th episode of Raw is War, when Rock faced Triple H in a cast match. As Rock was preparing to drop the People's Elbow on Triple H, Undertaker interfered and dropped Rock with a Tombstone Piledriver on a steel chair. The Big Show made the save chasing away Undertaker. The following week, Rock came out and challenged Undertaker to a title match at King of the Ring. Undertaker accepted the challenge but the McMahons came out and told Rock that he must defeat Undertaker in a non-title match to earn his title shot. Later that night, Shane was about to announce the stipulation for the Rock/Undertaker match but was attacked by Ken Shamrock. When the match got underway though, Triple H came out and announced that the stipulation was that Rock would have to take on both him and Undertaker in a handicap match which Rock won after Chyna accidentally tripped Undertaker during the match. The following week, Rock defeated Edge in singles action. After the match, Undertaker came out and once again dropped Rock with a Tombstone Piledriver. Later that night, Undertaker defended his WWF Championship against Triple H. The match ended in a disqualification when Rock interfered and dropped Undertaker with a Rock Bottom. When a large Brahma Bull symbol (similar to the Undertaker symbol) descended from the rafters, Rock attempted to tie Undertaker to the symbol but Undertaker was saved by his allies in the Corporate Ministry. Paul Bearer was tied to the symbol instead. Opening Ceremony "Parade of Legends" * Tochikari * Yuki Kondo * Gary Goodridge * Akira Shoji * Kazuhiro Nakamura * Ebenezer Fontes Braga * Giant Silva * Kazuyuki Fujita * Hajns Nijman * James Thompson * Sanae Kikuta * Kazushi Sakuraba * Guy Mezger * Makoto Takimoko * Masaaki Satake * Pawell Nistula * Mark Coleman * Alexander Emelianenko * Alexander Otsuka * Zuluzinho * Igor Vovchanchyn * Fedor Emelianenko * Enson Inoue * Mark Kerr * Murilo Bustamante * Nobuhiko Takada * Dan Henderson * Hayato Mach Sakurai * Takanori Gomi * Royce Gracie * Ikuhisa Minowa * Mark Hunt * Mirko Cro Cop Flipovic * Ricardo Arona * Wanderlei Silva * Naoya Ogawa * Hidehiko Yoshida Event Hak pinned Brian Knobs after Jimmy Hart accidentally hit Knobs with a steel chair. Knobs was then hit with a kendo stick by Hak. After the match, Hugh Morrus came out and attacked Hak. Alex Corvis won the match after Roman Reigns was attacked backstage by Shane McMahon, Drew McEntyre and crazed rottweilers and Alex forced the referee to declare him the winner. Randy Savage was disqualified after Sid Vicious, making his surprise return to WCW, interfered and attacked Kevin Nash with a powerbomb. Matches King of the Ring 2019 Tournament Bracket Category:Pro-wrestling special mega events Category:2019